


betrügen

by seakicker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, im gonna go pray bye, romantic sex, there are feelings and a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you're a princess who loves a man other than the one she is to be wedded to. </p><p>/ one-shot, complete /</p>
            </blockquote>





	betrügen

**Author's Note:**

> my first story on this website is smut lmao nothing sums up who I am better than that
> 
> pls lmk what u think!! this is my first fic aaaa

"Hey, Miss (first name)! Did you hear?" Your head maid, Felicia, inquired as she ran a brush through your (hair color) hair. "I heard that Prince Oikawa is going to be in attendance tonight!"

"Sister, you're squealing. Please try to remember that you're a professional servant to the kingdom, not a child," Your other head maid Flora said, shooting a disapproving glance at her sibling. 

"I know, I know!" Felicia replied with a slight pout, running her hands through your hair, damp from your bath. "I'm just so excited for Miss (first name), is all!"

"Huh? Why?" You asked, attempting to tilt your head to look at Felicia, but she moved your head to face forward again with a hand on both of your cheeks. 

"You know!" She giggled. "He's handsome, strong, and a true gentleman! Flora and I saw how you two were dancing at the last ball he attended! It was so sweet and he was incredibly charming!" 

"Oh, come on! There wasn't anything romantic about it!" You whined in protest, a blush painting your features at Felicia's words. 

"Felicia, you know better than to spy," Flora looked up from putting the last few touches on your gown. 

"You were spying too, Flora! You kept talking about how Miss (first name) kept blushing and smiling around Prince Oikawa!" Felicia grinned, and Flora opened her mouth as if she were about to protest, but blushed out of embarrassment and continued her work. "We both think you have feelings for the prince, Miss (first name)."

"Huh? No way!" You shot back, and Felicia burst out in a giggling fit. "B-Besides, I'm already engaged!"

"So? That doesn't mean you can't find other men attractive," She smiled, pouring a few drops of rose water on her hands and rubbing the liquid over your neck and shoulders. "Besides, we all know that you don't really love Prince Kageyama."

"Arranged marriages cannot be helped," Flora said. "But if I could change the situation, I would let you marry Prince Oikawa since marriage should always be about emotions rather than political or economical gain. But alas, I am not the King."

"See? Flora agrees with me!" Felicia giggled again, taking two strands of your hair and braiding them around before pinning them together on the back of your head. "And you don't need to worry about Prince Kageyama tonight. The word on the street is that his family will not be in attendance tonight due to their King having to deal with war threats on their country."

"So you're free to kiss Prince Oikawa as much as you want. Felicia and I won't tell anyone." Flora smiled faintly, the corners of her icy blue eyes crinkling. 

"You two are so embarrassing!" You blushed and grinned. "Maybe I should ask Father for some new maids."

"We know you would never do something like that, Miss (first name)," Flora said, and you and Felicia laughed at that. 

Felicia plucked a few stray hairs from your eyebrows as she continued to gush about you and Oikawa. "Flora and I decided to go all out in making your dress for tonight. After all, it has been almost two years since you've last seen him."

Flora smiled over at you, smoothing the chiffon of your dress down with her hands. "Ah, young love."

-

Eventually, after about an hour of your maids' endless teasing, you were ready for the ball, with your hair pinned back in an elegant braid bun and your makeup accentuating your lips, eyes, and cheekbones. Your dress was a rich shade of purple, the fabric hugging close to your body then flaring out at your hips and brushing the floor with each step you took. Silver gemstones decorated the top of the décolleté dress in a delicate, fancy crest.

Felicia gasped with delight when you turned around after Flora finished the fastenings on the back of the dress, her eyes bright. "Miss (first name), you look gorgeous!"

"Only because of all the work Flora and you put into making this dress," You smile at them, running your hands down the soft fabric. 

"It was nothing," Flora smiled gently in return, straightening out the hem of the dress. 

Felicia glanced at the clock before gasping quietly and opening your bedroom door. "Miss (first name), you must get out there immediately! The ball started a half hour ago!" You stepped into your silver heels, trying not to wince at the feeling of your toes pressing up against the sides of the too-tight shoes. "Prince Oikawa is expecting you!"

"We'll probably be doing a little spying later," Flora said, and Felicia laughed and nodded in agreement. 

"Have fun!" Felicia called as you made your way down the hall and towards the grand staircase that connected the second floor's rooms to the ballroom. Taking a deep breath and reaching a hand out to grasp the railing to steady yourself. You've been wearing heels for at least three years now, so you really should be better at walking in them. You spot Oikawa at the bottom of the stairs, resting his elbow on the post at the end of the railing. He's glancing around the room, but once he hears the fabric of your dress brushing against the floor, he turns around and grins at you. 

"Princess (last name)-chan," He bows, looking up at you through his brown bangs. You hold out your hand, and he takes it in his and presses his lips to the back of your hand, then to each fingertip. "It's been too long."

"My maids tell me it has been two years," You smile as he holds out his arm for you to take, and you grab onto it and walk with him. "You've grown into a fine young man since your last visit, Oikawa."

He smiles. "You're even more beautiful than you were when you were fifteen, (first name)-chan." He bows again. "May I have this dance?" 

You blush, and you're sure that Felicia and Flora are giggling in delight at the current situation from the top of the stairs. You drop into a curtsy and smile just a little wider. "You may, Prince Oikawa."

He laces a hand through one of yours, the other curling around your waist. You rest your other hand on his shoulder as Oikawa brings you closer to him, and you two dance together. The world around you melts until it's just you and him: he's the only thing you're thinking about, the only thing you're seeing, the only thing you're touching. The other couples present and the fact that you're dancing with a man who is not your fiancé no longer exist, it's just you and him twirling around the ballroom. Oikawa may not be your husband-to-be, but for right now, he's yours and you're his. You forget about Kageyama and whoever Oikawa's mistress is, you forget about the stunning reality that you will never be Oikawa's wife, and you ignore the realization that you will only see Oikawa during social gatherings like this, rather than daily like you wish for. You're so in love with what you can't have, and you wonder what you've done to deserve such a cruel fate. 

"When we were fifteen, we were about the same height," You grinned, stepping in time with his movements. You're going to make the most of the night, since you're not sure when you'll see him again. You can think about him and how much you love him whenever you want, but listening to his voice is a rare occasion that you need to make the most of.

"I kind of like being taller than you, (first name)-chan," Oikawa laughed, a sound that makes your heart skip a beat or two.

"That's a sound I've missed dearly," You said. "You must visit more often, Tooru."

"I can't risk running into Tobio-chan on my way here," He frowned a little, tightening his grip on your waist. "It's bad enough that I have to watch him dance with you at parties sometimes and that I have to accept the fact that you're his fiancée."

"Do you get jealous?" You smirked at him, and he leans down to press a kiss to the corner of your mouth. 

"Of course I do, (first name)-chan," He mumbled, planting kiss after kiss from your mouth to just below your jaw. "You deserve someone who doesn't step on your foot twenty times whenever you dance with them." 

You laughed a little at that, recalling every instance where you had to dance with Kageyama. "So you, then?" 

Oikawa nodded and sighed, his breath fanning over your neck. You noticed a few maids who were previously attending to the champagne table looking over at you and giggling, one of them waving at you. "I want you all to myself, (first name)-chan," Oikawa said. You swallow nervously, feeling your cheeks grow hot with discomfiture. 

"Yeah?" You asked, suddenly at a loss for words. 

"Yeah," He replied, kissing just below your jaw tenderly. 

"Tooru, wait," You said, pushing lightly on his shoulder. "My father will surely say something if he sees us."

"Make nothing of whatever anyone says, my dear (first name)-chan." He murmured, and you suddenly find yourself hyperaware of his lips on your neck, his hand traveling down to rest on your hip, and the strong scent of his cologne. "Tonight, I have you to myself. That stupid Tobio-chan isn't here to take you away from me." 

"Then at least take me somewhere more private," You whispered, and he immediately perked up at your request. "I'm sure nobody will notice our absence if it only lasts a half hour or so."

"I was waiting for you to ask that, my princess," Oikawa grins, releasing his grip on your hip and leading you out of the ballroom, smiling politely at all of the maids you two pass, causing them all to blush and curtsy in return. 

"Boo, it's raining," he pouted, looking out at the garden. "I was going to take you outside."

"Let's just go stay in my quarters for a bit, then," You suggested, and he turns to face you with a smirk on his lips. 

"(First name)-chan, you do know that the only men allowed in a princess' room are her father and husband, don't you?" He says, leaning in close so your nose is just centimeters from him. 

"We're already breaking a lot of rules, Tooru-chan," You mumble against his mouth, reaching a hand around and tangling it in his chocolate brown locks. "One more broken rule won't hurt anyone."

He chuckled at that, leaning in and closing the distance between you two. Finally, you thought, your mouth moving against his, perfectly matching his tenderness and pace.

The kiss isn't hungry and desperate, but it isn't chaste, either. It's deep and passionate - as if you'd ever expect anything less from Tooru Oikawa - and it makes you feel like you're floating. It's slow and absolutely perfect, and you can't help but wonder if he practiced just how to kiss you. Everyone kisses differently, after all. He's definitely the type to plan everything down to the exact second, so his passion and his technique shouldn't be that much of a surprise to you. Oikawa was never one to wait until the last minute and improvise everything once that moment came.

His arms wrap around your waist and hold you close to him, your hand that was previously tangled in his hair falling to wrap around his shoulders along with your other arm. Your eyes fall shut as he moves his mouth against yours, his arms bringing you as close as he can. Your chest, stomach, and hips are pressed against his, as if you're trying to melt into one another. It's so much more passionate than every kiss you've ever shared with Kageyama. 

You pulled away for breath, your cheeks flushed and eyes only half open. "That's the first time you've kissed me properly all night."

"And the first time in two years," He smiled sincerely, leaning in to kiss you again, but you stop him by pressing your hand against his chest.

"Come to my room, Tooru." You laced a hand through his, leading him to the staircase. You're smiling and you're not exactly sure why, but you think it has something to do with the fact that you're just so incredibly in love with Oikawa.

You stop to take off your heels, holding them in one hand by the straps, and run up the stairs with Oikawa behind you. You're still smiling and giggling and he's laughing with you now, and you pass by Flora and Felicia on the way to your room. 

"Oh! Miss (First name!) Prince Oikawa!" Felicia exclaimed, and she and Flora drop into a deep curtsy at the sight of the two of you. 

"If anyone asks where we've gone off to, could you please let them know that I'm just walking around the castle with Tooru?" You requested, a little breathless from your dash up the stairs. "He and I are just going to relax in my room for a bit."

"Of course, Miss (first name)," Flora said, and she and Felicia curtsy once more before heading off in the direction of the maids' quarters. You heard Felicia giggle and say something to Flora, but she's too far away for you to pick up exactly what she said. 

"Now then," You smiled at him, leading him into your room and shutting the door behind him. "Could you please unzip me?" You turn around so your back is facing him, and he wastes no time in rubbing his hands on your shoulders. 

"Wait, but what if Tobio-chan finds out that you're not a virgin?" He asks, leaning in close and pressing his body to yours, craving your touch. 

You laughed. "Tooru, I can fake being in pain like its my first time. Kageyama won't ever know about this." 

He chuckled, and you hear the sound of your zipper being pulled down. You step out of the dress and push it aside, leaving you only in your white corset, underwear, and sheer tights. He wants to say he feels guilty, that he knows it's dirty to have sex with an engaged woman, but he doesn't feel guilty in the slightest. He wonders if that makes him a bad person, but his desire to have you under him is far too strong for him to feel culpable. 

Oikawa swallows hard at the sight of you so exposed, as he's only ever seen you in floor-length gowns and opera coats. It makes him want to go all the way already, stripping off every layer and kissing you in all the places that Kageyama will get to see whenever he wants. The very thought makes him boil with jealousy.

"Tooru," You whispered, pulling him from his line of thought. "I love you so much, Tooru."

"I've been waiting for you to say that since we were kids," He murmured, his hands settling on your hips. "I love you too, my princess." His voice is deeper than usual, and it makes you shiver with a feeling you don't quite recognize. 

"Unlace this," You said, grabbing his wrists and guiding his hands to the top of the ribbon that fastens your corset. "I hate wearing these things for longer than I have to, and I simply don't see why I should be wearing it when I'm with you."

He can't stop himself from licking his lips, his hands already untying the ribbon of your corset and sliding it out of each loop. You toss it aside to the floor with your dress, and begin working on taking out all of the pins and ties in your hair. 

Oikawa gawked at the sight of you in front of him, fully exposed except for your tights and panties. "Beautiful," He said, just loud enough for you to hear it. "My (first name)-chan is beautiful." His eyes wander down your body, tracing your breasts, your waist, your hips. God, she looks so soft! He thinks, his hands itching to grab onto you and feel every single curve and edge of your body.

You notice that he's staring and you smirk, strutting over to him and sliding off the outer layers of his clothing. He lifts his arms up when you begin tugging off his remaining layers. The pile of clothing on the floor grows, and you slide off your tights and he kicks off his shoes and slides off his pants. You look up at him again, standing on your tip-toes. "In our next lives, will you court me, Tooru?" 

"Do you even have to ask?" He grinned, sitting on your bed and gesturing for you to sit on his lap. You blush, shyness washing over you at the thought of sitting in Oikawa's lap while both of you are completely bare, save for your underwear. You settle yourself on his lap, and he's quick to press kisses across the top of your breasts and collarbones. He's quick to do a lot of things, you realize. He's more eager than you thought. "(First name)-chan, I love you."

"I love you," You whisper, tangling your fingers in his hair. "I love you. I love you." You repeat it as he continues to kiss your skin, his hands gripping your hips as he grinds against you slowly. You want to say it to make up for all the times you won't be able to once the two of you are married off to other people. 

He's groaning against your skin, already incredibly anxious to pull your panties down and thrust into you. "Oh? The Great Prince Tooru Oikawa is already this aroused?" You teased, running your hands over his shoulders and down his biceps. He's incredibly toned, and the sight of him makes you drool. 

"It's your fault for being so sexy, princess," He pouted, his face leaving its spot from between your breasts so he can look up at you. You giggle, but the sound turns into a quiet moan as Oikawa licks circles around one of your nipples. He's going to take his time loving you and pleasing you, since he isn't sure if he's ever going to be able to love you like this again. 

"Tooru," You mumble as he takes your nipple into his mouth and sucks on it gently, a deep blush painting your cheeks crimson. "Hurry, I don't want to run out of time."

"My dear, we've got plenty of time since your maids will stall for us. Let me take my time loving you, my cute (first name)-chan," He mumbles against your skin. 

"Just don't leave too many marks," You said. "I can't exactly wear gowns with high necklines, cloaks, or scarves in the middle of summer." 

He chuckled. "Aww, I was looking forward to doing that." He kisses the curve where your neck meets your right shoulder, his hands leaving their place on your hips to cup your breasts. "You're so soft...God, you're so lovely, my princess. I love you so much." 

You're in such a vulnerable state, practically naked and grinding against an equally scantily clad man, but you don't feel intimidated or afraid in the slightest. You feel safe; comfortable, even, like this is where you're supposed to be. There's certainly no place you'd rather be than in Oikawa's arms, whispering words of praise and affection to one another. 

"I want to be your wife, Tooru. I only want to be yours," You mumble. "I love you. I only love you."

Oikawa tilts his head up to capture your lips, his hands squeezing your breasts tenderly. He pulls away and looks into your eyes, smiling faintly. "My princess, let's just forget about Tobio-chan, okay?" He said before biting down on the side of your throat, causing you to let out a squeak. "Because tonight, you're mine, (first name)-chan. That stupid Tobio-chan isn't going to stop me from loving you this time."

You shivered at his tone, aroused by the idea of him taking control. You nod fervently, suddenly too shy to form a proper reply. He laid you back on your bed, supporting himself with his knees so he can see your exposed figure beneath him. He drinks in the sight of you; your lips parted, cheeks flushed ruby, your hair fanning out over the pillow beneath you, your legs crossed, hiding the part of you that he's dead-set on teasing relentlessly-

"Don't stare, Tooru!" You whined, interrupting his perverted train of thought. He laughs, leaning in to press a brief kiss to your lips. 

"Sorry, sorry," He chuckled, feigning sorrow. "You're just so beautiful, (first name)-chan. I can't help but stare."

"Staring is impolite, my prince. Didn't your mother teach you that staring at women is rude?" You teased, lifting your hips up to rub against his. He lets out a quiet grunt at the contact, one of his hands sneaking down to hook in your underwear. "I may just leave now. Why should I have to deal with such impolite-" Your words dissolve into a gasp as Oikawa rubs two fingers against your folds. You moan his name, and his cock twitches at the sound he's been waiting so long to hear. 

"Still thinking about leaving me here, my cute (first name)-chan?" He smirked, leaning in to nibble your ear. You shake your head, letting out another moan. "Ah, my princess, you make the cutest sounds. I want to hear more of them." He sits back, pulling your panties down and off your legs. 

You blushed a deep red, your dripping folds completely exposed to his leering gaze. He hooked your knees over his shoulders, your tailbone being lifted up off the mattress as a result. "N-no, Tooru," You stuttered, and he grinned at you from between your legs.

"I thought so," Oikawa chuckled. Your fingers tangle in the sheets as he takes a long, slow lick over your folds, stopping to suck lightly on your clit. You moan quietly as he repeats the act, and the pace becomes too slow for your liking. 

"Tooru, more," You whimpered, rubbing your hips against his mouth in a desperate attempt for more friction. He moves his hands from your thighs to your hips to keep you still before pulling away from your folds and licking his lips. 

"You're so impatient, (first name)-chan," He teased, pressing gentle kisses to your inner thighs. "Just sit back and let me please you fully." 

You whined a little as he continued sucking on your folds at the same pace he was going at before, the lack of friction driving you mad. "Please, Tooru, I need more," You feel incredibly embarrassed at just how submissive and desperate you sound when you speak like that, but you're too worked up and needy to sit back and go along with his languid pace. 

He looks back up at you before picking up the pace, dipping his tongue inside of you and swirling it around. You gasp, the sensation of Oikawa touching you and loving you too good for words. You clasp a hand over your mouth to prevent more embarrassingly high-pitched sounds from escaping your throat. 

Oikawa notices this and grins a little to himself, moving his tongue a little faster and sliding his hand over your hips to rub your clit with his thumb. A loud moan resonates from behind your hand, and he feels pleased to know that he's the first one to make you feel like this.

He knows you're close to cumming, since everything is so intense because it's your first time. He pulls away from your pussy, taking in the sight of your flushed face, with your eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut tight. 

Oikawa licks his lips and sets your legs back down on the bed before slipping off his underwear and climbing back up the bed. He kisses you fully, and you taste a bit of yourself on his lips as his tongue swirls around yours. It's so incredibly erotic, and you wish you could be with him like this more. 

"Prince Tooru Oikawa, marry me," You mumbled in between kisses, holding the sides of his face in your palms. "Become my husband, Tooru." 

He chuckled, his hands wrapping around your back and pulling you close to him. "I wish I could, (first name)-chan," He pulls away from your lips, resting his forehead against yours. "But for tonight, I'm your husband, okay?" 

You smiled, and Oikawa feels his heart beat just a bit faster in his chest. "Tooru..." You lace your hand through one of his, pressing kisses all over his face.

"Yes, my princess?" He said.

"Can we do it now?"

He looks at you, and the amount of warmth in his gaze makes you blush and smile widely. You're so incredibly in love with him, and it's almost overwhelming. You never knew it was possible to love someone this much. 

Oikawa leans in to kiss you slowly and passionately, aligning his member with your entrance. 

"Don't think about the pain, okay?" He whispered, intertwining both of his hands with yours. "Just focus on me, my cute princess." 

You nod and he pushes inside of you slowly, and the feeling of him filling you makes you gasp and tilt your head back. Oikawa groans your name quietly, his breath coming in shallow pants. 

"You're so tight, my dear," He groaned. "You feel so good, (first name)-chan." He's anxious to thrust into you over and over and make love to you nice and thoroughly, and the wait for you to get comfortable with his size is practically killing him. Oikawa never really was the patient type.

You whimper as he stretches you, your hands tightening their grip on his. "Tooru," You moaned, opening your eyes to look at him. They're glassy and unfocused, and Oikawa thinks you look adorable like that. He knows that finding the expression you make when you're in a bit of pain cute makes him a bad person, but he can't bring himself to care. But, he firmly believes that every expression you make is adorable, and your shamelessly lustful expressions are no exception. "Tooru, you can move now."

"Are you sure it feels okay, my princess?" He asked, pressing his body to yours. Sure, the wait is agony for him since he's so aroused, but he wants to make sure that the only chance he'll ever have to make love to you is absolutely perfect. 

"Tooru, hurry up," You whimpered, bucking your hips up into his. You moan when he gives an experimental thrust to see how it feels for you, and makes pride swell in his chest. 

"You've always been impatient," He chuckled, kissing your forehead. "Even when we were kids."

"Shut up," You scowled, looking up at him. 

He thrusts into you again, making you cry out loudly. You let go of his hands so you can wrap your arms around his back, and he's quick to respond by wrapping his arms around your body. He buries his face in the crook of your neck, breathing in the faint scent of roses and the smell of sweat and sex. 

"My cute princess," He groaned, his thrusts getting faster. "I love you so much, my (first name)-chan. Even when you're married to that idiot Tobio-chan, I'll always love you."

You kiss the top of his head, your hips snapping up to meet his thrusts. "I love you," You whimpered between moans, and Oikawa's not sure he could put how adorable your voice sounds when you're whimpering into words. "Tooru, I love you."

"Ahh, you're too cute!" He said between pants. "You're way too cute, (first name)-chan." 

He increases his speed, relishing in the way your fingernails dig into the skin of his back. That's how he knows that he's doing a good job of pleasuring you. He holds you close, hips slapping against yours and body pressed up against yours. 

He doesn't expect you to last long, and you don't. You're tightening up around him, crying out his name and garbled words of affection. He kisses you as you ride out your orgasm, and he's quick to follow. He pulls out and releases onto your stomach, not wanting to risk getting you pregnant since, after all, he is not your husband. 

And that fact crushes him and makes his chest tighten painfully. He's filled with a terrible feeling, but it's not guilt. He doesn't regret anything he does with you, he's just angry at the universe for cursing him this way. He knows that this may never happen again and it's absolutely paralyzingly terrifying; the thought of a future without you horrifies him.

You smile at him tiredly, chest heaving with pants and gasps. "Could you at least get a towel from the bathroom and clean up your mess, Tooru?"

"It was either that or impregnating you, (first name)-chan, and we both know what would happen then," He reminded, kissing your sweaty forehead and pulling his underwear up to his hips.

"I keep forgetting you're not really my husband," You frowned, propping yourself up on your elbows. 

"I am for tonight, remember?" He said, wiping the remnants of his release from your stomach with a fluffy white towel. "I'm yours for tonight, my princess."

You nodded, standing from the bed and clutching onto Oikawa's arms, your legs shaking from exhaustion. "I just want to rest now," You said, pouting. "But we've already been gone for too long."

"We don't have a lot of time left together, my dear," He said, handing you your corset before lacing it up for you. "Shall we go dance a little more?"

"Of course," You said. "I'm sure that wearing heels is going to be even harder now with how my legs are trembling."

Oikawa laughed, pulling on the rest of his clothes before helping you into your panties and tights. 

"How gentlemanly," You smirked. "Helping a lady into her clothes again after copulating with her."

"Hey, my mom did raise me to be a gentleman, (first name)-chan," He replied, zipping up your dress and running his fingers through your tousled hair to smooth it down.

You and Oikawa step from your room after you spritz a copious amount of rose water on the two of you to mask the smell of sweat and sex, giggling and holding hands. Just before descending the grand staircase, you turn and press a long, gentle kiss to his lips. 

"Prince Tooru Oikawa, thank you for being my husband tonight," You smiled, and he laughed. "I love you."

"Princess (first name) (last name), thank you for being my wife tonight," Oikawa said, kissing your forehead. "I love you so much, (first name)-chan."

"Shall we go dance, my husband?" You inquired, making your way down the stairs. 

Oikawa knows that after this last hour, he may never be able to love you like he did today. He's not sure he'll ever get to kiss you or touch you the way he did in your room, he's not sure he'll get to sprint down the castle corridors, laughing the whole time like children the way he did this evening, and the thought that tonight will be just a memory in an hour terrifies him. He doesn't want this to end, he doesn't want to go back to being polite acquaintances with you. He doesn't want to go back to hiding how much he loves you around his fiancée and pretending to love her instead, and he doesn't want to watch you walk down the aisle to Tobio Kageyama, the man he despises and the man you're forced to love. The thought of going from your husband to your friend in a mere hour makes him sick to his stomach. 

"(First name)-chan," He said, stopping you from descending the stairs further by grabbing your wrist with his hand. "Promise me that you'll remember me as your lover, not a noble who happens to be your friend." 

"Tooru, what are you saying?" You asked, lacing your hand through his. "I could never forget you. I promise I'll always remember you as my only true lover."

He tells you about his fear of never getting to know you as much as he wants to. He'll never know what your favorite book is, what your favorite constellation is, what type of tea you prefer in the morning versus the one you prefer in the evening, whether you like cats or dogs more, along with everything else he wants to know. He wants to kick himself for not asking you everything he wants to know about you when you were younger and had more time together when you attended the same school, and he absolutely resents himself for not spending time with you the proper way. 

He was never fond of growing up, as he knew a day would come where the two of you would be forced to part ways for good.

"Tooru," You said softly, holding his cheek in your hand. "You don't need to worry. I will never forget everything we've ever had together. Just because tonight is ending doesn't mean we are ending, Tooru. We will see each other again, even if I have to sneak out and hide on a carriage all the way to your country. I love you, Tooru, and the distance between us and the amount of years we are forced to go without seeing one another will not change that." 

"(First name)-chan," Oikawa whispered, resting his palm on top of the hand you had on the side of his face. "I love you too."

"Will you accompany me to the ballroom for one last dance, Tooru?" You asked, leaning in close. 

"We'll be able to dance again sometime after tonight ends, right (first name)-chan?" He's absolutely terrified of losing you for good. 

You kiss him. "Of course we will, Tooru. And while we're dancing tonight, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> posted on: 14 July 2016  
> edited on: 16 July 2016  
> I feel bad for doing this to Kageyama tbh I need to write something rlly fluffy for Kageyama soon to make up for this
> 
> hmu!!!
> 
> Pinterest: pinterest.com/aobajohsai  
> Tumblr: milkbread.co.vu  
> Skype: @the_breath_i_saw


End file.
